


A New Life

by tuesday



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Background Character Death, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 20:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20458916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesday/pseuds/tuesday
Summary: When the Avengers, Nebula, and Rocket return to Earth, Tony is still in his sick bed.[Written for the R4 square for the Tony Stark Bingo, "Nebula."]





	A New Life

**Author's Note:**

> There's so much the movie doesn't address, but I'd like to believe that in those five years, Nebula and Tony become friends. Have a missing scene set after they kill Thanos 1.0, but before the time skip.

When the Avengers, Nebula, and Rocket return to Earth, Tony is still in his sick bed. He has an IV in, primitive but effective. He's regained a small amount of the weight he shed during their time together on the Benetar. His skin is no longer quite so waxy or pale. He looks terrible, but that doesn't tell Nebula much. She doesn't know enough about humans to tell if he's going to be able to recover.

She sits in the visitor's chair. She says, "My father is dead."

"I'd say I'm sorry for your loss … " Tony says and trails off.

"But you're not sorry for my loss," Nebula says. "You hated my father. You're glad he's dead."

"You're still allowed to be sad about it." Tony has a look on his face she can't parse. "Sometimes we have complicated relationships with our parents."

"I'm not sad," Nebula says.

"That's okay, too." Tony looks out the window. They pass the next several minutes in silence.

"We weren't able to retrieve the stones," Nebula says abruptly. "We failed."

"Lot of that going around." Tony taps his fingers against his sternum, a soft sound as they hit the gown he's wearing. 

"Do you care what happened?" Nebula asks levelly. It's not an accusation, but Tony flinches.

"Not really," Tony says softly. "If there were a way to fix it, you'd have led with that."

"The Infinity Stones are gone. Thanos destroyed them."

The corners of Tony's mouth pull up. It's not a smile. "Yeah, that checks out."

"Thor killed him."

His expression now is closer to one. "That checks out, too."

Nebula stands. "I thought you should know."

"I appreciate your playing messenger." Tony closes his eyes. When he reopens them, it seems like the last of his energy has run out of him. "I'm not sticking around here much longer, but feel free to come visit anytime. I'm thinking of getting out of the city, finding a little place away from it all, maybe with a farm. Maybe by a lake. I could take up fishing."

"You're not staying," Nebula says.

"I'm retiring from the superhero gig. Pepper's been after me to give it up for years." Tony rubs at his chest. "I've never been as much help as I thought I was. Maybe it's time."

"You're giving up," Nebula says.

"Yeah." Tony sighs. "Stick a fork in me, because I'm done. I can do design work and SI and philanthropy and big picture stuff from anywhere in the world. So I'm going to do that." Tony lifts his hand. It's trembling. "Maybe somewhere else, I can actually make a difference." He drops his hand. "Or not. But I can't do this anymore."

"I'm staying," Nebula decides. Her father has broken many things. Nebula can't fix them, but she can help. It seems a worthy goal if she cannot unmake Thanos's destruction to instead help shape what grows after. Nebula draws closer to Tony. She pats him on the hand, the way she has seen others do. "And when you have found your new home, I will visit."

They haven't known each other long. They aren't friends, not yet. But a bond was forged on the Benetar. Nebula is going to build a new life outside of her father's shadow. She's going to make friends, to form a family of her own choosing. Tony will be one of them.

"I'd like that," Tony says.

"Get better," Nebula orders him. 

Nebula turns on her heel and leaves. Next, she's going to find Rocket. Then, Natasha Romanoff. Tony may have given up, but Nebula is just getting started.


End file.
